Because I Love Him
by Yachiru-Chan2008
Summary: The sequel to 'The Reason'. What happens when Mikan returns to find everything is NOT okay? Her family gone, her life threatened, and her friend not being true to his word, what will Mikan do? Where will she turn? Read and Review, please! T for language!
1. Character List

Crazy Beatz:

Shaun - Guitarist

Fraiser - Pianist

Yuki - Drummer

Myra - Lead Singer

_______________

Shaun:

Origin: Africa

Gender: Male

Height: 5"5'

Age: 18

Hair: Short, Brown

Skin: Brown

Eye: Dark Blue

Alice: None

Personality: Carefree, playful. He is easy to make friends with, and easy to stay friends with. He often says rude things, but never means them to be hurtful, and always in a playful manner, even though some people don't think it is.

________________

Fraiser:

Origin: France

Gender: Male

Height: 5"7'

Age: 19

Hair: Short, Blonde

Skin: White

Eye: Lime Green

Alice: None

Personality: Sweet, kind, and quiet. He is cute and careing, makeing him the victim of many obsessions. His real name is unknown, but everyone calls him 'Fraiser' due to his origin.

________________

Yuki:

Origin: Japan

Gender: Male

Height: 6"2'

Age: 17

Hair: Shoulder-length, Black

Skin: Yellow

Eye: Brown

Alice: None

Personality: Rude and deceptive, he and Mikan go hand in hand. He had a kind side, but is also disrespectful towards his bandmates.

________________

Myra (Mikan):

Origin: Japan, India as Myra

Gender: Female

Height: 5"2'

Age: 18

Hair: Brown, Black with Ocean Blue highlights as Myra

Skin: White, Tan as Myra

Eye: Hazel, Ocean Blue as Myra.

Alice: S.E.C and Nullification, as well as many others, namely Shape-Shifting and the Wind Alice

Personality: Cheerful and energetic when around friends and family. She is cold and rude whever seperated from her family and friends for a long period of time. Mother of Sakura, and Wife to Natsume. She is also a good actor.

________________

Kisa (Liv, Olivia):

Origin: Unknown

Gender: Female

Height: 2"2'

Age: Unknown

Hair: Blonde

Skin: White

Eye: Blue

Alice: Unknown

Personality: Shy and quiet. She rarely talks to anyone, and is very hard to become friends with. She has been frozen as age 3 for an unknown amout of time, makeing her age, as in how many years she's been alive, unknown as well. Her origins are unknown, as are her Alices. She claims to have the water bending Alice, but has never used it before, and seems to have multiple Alices.

________________

Eliza (Liz):

Origin: Unknown

Gender: Female

Height: 2"3'

Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Skin: White

Eye: Black (in reality, just a really dark blue)

Alice: Unknown

Personality: Cheerful, hyper, energetic, and loud. She talks to anyone who comes close to her. Most find her annoying, and others find her adorable. She has been frozen as age 3 for an unknown amout of time, makeing her age, as in how many years she's been alive, unknown as well. Her origins are unknown, as are her Alices. She claims to have the time-freezeing Alice, which she has used on multiple occasions, but also seems to have multiple others.

________________

Natsume:

Origin: Japan

Gender: Male

Height: 6"2'

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Skin: White

Eye: Crimson

Alice: Fire, Nullification (Given to him by Mikan)

Personality: Cold, rude, and quiet. When you get him talking, all he says is rude things. He has a very powerful Alice, which was, at one point in time, eating his lifespan away. He is nice to Ruka, Mikan, and Sakura, but no one else. He is the father of Sakura, and Husband to Mikan.

________________

Ruka:

Origin: France

Gender: Male

Height: 6ft even

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde

Skin: White

Eye: Ocean Blue

Alice: Animal Pheramone

Personality: Kind and sweet, the exact opposite of Natsume. He is the one who balances out Natsume's personality. Childhood friend of Natsume and his sister, Aoi. Husband to Hotaru, god father to Sakura.

________________

Hotaru:

Origin: Japan

Gender: Female

Height: 5"8'

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Skin: White

Eye: Purple

Alice: Invention

Personality: Cold and crude on the outside, Hotaru is a very careing person. She and Mikan grew up in the same town together, and when she was transfered to Alice Academy, Mikan loyally followed her one and only friend. Younger sister of Subaru Imai, who treated Mikan many times, Wife to Ruka, and god mother to Sakura.

________________

Aoi:

Origin: Japan

Gender: Female

Height: 4''11'

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Skin: White

Eye: Crimson

Alice: Fire

Personality: Nice and careing, Aoi is very similar to Ruka. Mikan and Natsume saved Aoi's life when Aoi was taken captive, and so she became very close to Mikan. Aoi became very close to Youichi when Mikan left, and so when Mikan came back and told them to leave, Aoi brought Youichi with her. Aoi is the younger sister of Natsume, being two years younger.

________________

Youichi:

Origin: Japan

Gender: Male

Height: 5"5'

Age: 15

Hair: Gray

Skin: White

Eye: Green

Alice: Controling Evil Spirits

Personality: Cold and emotionless on the outside, Youichi has a very kind side. Easily jealous, he hated Mikan for an entire year after meeting her. Eventually, he began to like her, and then he met Aoi. He and Aoi left the Academy together, running to AAO. They have been living together for a year.

________________

Sakura:

Origin: Japan

Gender: Female

Height: 1"2'

Age: 1

Hair: Dark brown

Skin: White

Eye: Bright Red

Alice: Unknown

Personality: She acts very playful, and is very smart, already knowing how to say many words. She can't walk yet, but she's getting there.


	2. America

**Okay guys. Yes, I'm posting this earlier then I first thought I would. However, this may not be a good thing. The chapters will come slower then the last book, maybe a week to two for every chapter. I'm writeing two other stories ontop of this, homework, tests, and driving lessons. Not to mention my shih tzu's are being a pain in the butt and demanding attention 24/7.**

**I hope you all understand if the chapters are delayed. School is being a pain, and I have to do twice as much as everyone else now, not to mention stay after ever 2 days to help my teacher with paper work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other then what I own! Promise! I own Sakura, Makira, Liv, Liz, Shaun, Fraiser, Yuki, and Makira's pet. I do not own Natsume, Tsubasa, or any other hotties. I don't own GA either. Promise. Go away lawyers!**

* * *

Mikan stepped onto the large stage, wearing a black dress that went to her knees in the front, then dropped to go to her calves in the back. It had tank-top sleeves, with the right sleeve frilly. The bottom edge was frilly as well, and down the front of the chest was a corset-like lace. She had knee-high boots on, and as soon as her heels hit the stage, multicolor lights lit up the stage, the crowd cheering wildly. Mikan looked at the crowd, smiling softly at the people. She had been away from GA for 10 months now, and she let her mind wander to how she got to where she was.

_~Flashback~_

_Mikan expected darkness. She expected cold. But instead, she found herself in front of the Sakura Tree, with an adult Liv and Liz holding onto each of her arms. "What happened?" Mikan asked._

_"We saved you. Teleported you out right as the Alices hit the Principal. We told you, you have a debt to pay." Liv said._

_"Did he die!?" Mikan asked, grabbing Liv by the shoulders._

_"Yes." Liv said._

_"What is this debt I have to pay?" Mikan asked, relief shining in her eyes._

_"You have to protect me." Liv said._

_"What about you?" Mikan asked, turning to Liz._

_"No one has any debts with me. You're debt is to her." Liz smiled._

_"For how long?" Mikan asked, turning back to Liv._

_"A year." She said, and Mikan's eyes widened._

_After a few minutes of silent thinking, Mikan sighed heavily. "I have to do this?" She asked, looking at the older forms of Liv and Liz. The two adults nodded. "GAH!" Mikan yelled, rubbing the sides of her head._

_"It'll be fine. Only a year!" Liz said._

_"Yeah. A year he'll be convinced I'm dead. Dammit, my mom's going to kill him." Mikan said._

_"I'll explain the situation to him..." Liv said softly._

_"Really?" Mikan flashed the blonde a relieved smile. "Thanks..."_

_"And I'll be with him the entire time, while Liv here sticks with you." Liz chirped._

_"Good. Then you can mail me plenty of pictures of Sakura." Mikan said, her happy smile turning into a very sad one. Liv gently wrapped an arm around her._

_"You'll see her. She'll only be 14 months old when you get back, but until then, you are making me famous." Liv said with a soft smile._

_"..All right. Protect him, alright?" Mikan said, staring at Liz._

_"Will do!" Liz chirped, doing a fake salute. Suddenly, time unfroze, and the two adults reverted to their tiny 3 year old form. Liv clung to Mikan's leg tightly._

_"We're going to America. You'll be under the name of Myra Suko. I'll be you're beloved baby sister, Kisa Suko. You'll be the singer of the band 'The Heart of Everything'. Okay?" Liv said softly._

_"Okay. Let's go." Mikan said with a soft smile at Liv. A bright flash of light, and the two were gone, leaving the small black haired girl standing there alone._

_"Ay! I get to play with Natsume!" Liz squeaked, running off._

_~End Flashback~_

Mikan stepped to the edge of the stage, grabbing the cordless microphone. Without a speech, without a single smile, without any sign of happiness, her music began.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand  
The choice he made he could not comprehend  
He's got a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
_

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified?_

_Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all there'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that saves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified?_

The crowd cheered as Mikan finished the song. Despite her cold looks, she couldn't stop smiling on the inside. Even under these circumstances, she loved singing.

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be alright

It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen

Mikan flashed the crowd a weak sorrow, the band starting the next song.

_I escaped my final moment  
But its turning back at me  
On every corner I can feel it waiting  
Just a moment, no awareness  
I could easily slip away  
And then Ill be gone forever_

I'm searching,  
I'm fighting for a way to get through  
To turn it away

Its waiting, always trying  
I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating  
Tell me whats the reason  
Is it all inside my head  
Cant take it no more!

All around me I see danger  
And its closing in on me  
Every second I can hear it, breathing  
I cant stand the fear inside me  
Cause its leading me astray  
And it will be my ending

I'm searching  
I'm fighting for a way to get through  
To turn it away

Its waiting, always trying  
I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating  
Tell me whats the reason  
Is it all inside my head  
Cant take it no more!

But no one faced what's coming my way.  
And I will let my fear fade away  
Whatever may be, I'll have to find out.

Its waiting, always trying  
I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating  
Tell me whats the reason  
Is it all inside my head  
Cant take it no more!

Mikan smirked. "The Truth Beneath the Rose." She whispered into the microphone. Instantly, everyone in the crowd was screaming and cheering louder then ever. This song was the best one Mikan ever wrote, according to the citizens of America. Little did they know, this song was actually about the Principal who had made her life, and the lives of many others a living hell.

_Give me strength to face the truth  
The doubt within my soul  
No longer I can justify  
The bloodshed in his name_

_Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?  
Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door  
I believed it would justify the means  
It had a hold over me_

_Blinded to see  
The cruelty of the beast  
Here is the darkest side of me  
(Forgive me my sins)_

_The field of my dreams  
Deceived all I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
(Forgive me my sins)_

_Pray for me 'cause I have lost my faith in holy wars  
This paradise denied to me 'cause I can't take no more_

_Has darkness taken over me  
Consumed my mortal soul?  
_

_All my virtues sacrificed  
Can Heaven be so cruel?_

_I believed it would justify the means  
It had a hold over me  
(Forgive me my sins)_

_Blinded to see  
The cruelty of the beast  
Here is the darkest side of me  
(Forgive me my sins)_

_The field of my dreams  
Deceived all I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
(Forgive me my sins)_

_I'm hoping, I'm praying  
I won't get lost between two hearts  
Follow a sin  
The truth lies in between_

_Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done  
Now that I know  
The darkest side of me_

_How can blood be your salvation  
And justify the pain  
That we have caused throughout the times_

_Will I learn what's truly sacred  
Will I redeem my soul  
Will truth set me free_

_Blinded to see  
The cruelty of the beast  
Here is the darkest side of me  
(Forgive me my sins)_

_The field of my dreams  
Deceived all I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
(Forgive me my sins)_

Mikan smiled at the crowd again. "This final song I dedicate to my love, and my wonderful gift from god. This song I wrote only last week, and has never been heard by anyone outside this band before!" Mikan shouted into the microphone. The band started the song, and it was a happier song then anything else she ever played in America before.

_Time stands still in my heart  
I don't know where you are  
Longing for what i denied  
Can we just turn it around tonight_

And do you know  
Without you i just go crazy  
And do you know  
All I can think about is the way you are  
And do you know  
Only You can save me baby  
from going through this life all alone

When will missing you stop?  
Seems were lost before the start  
Holding back from what is inside  
Can we just let it all out tonight

And do you know  
And do you know  
And do you know  
And do you know

And do you know  
Without you i just go crazy  
And do you know  
All I can think about is the way you are  
And do you know  
Only You can save me baby  
From going through this life all alone

_And do you know _

_Without you i just go crazy _

_And do you know _

_All i can think about is the way you are _

_And do you know _

_Only You can save me baby _

_From going through this life all alone _

_Don't look back on yesterday I believe we can find a way _

_Don't let hopes and dreams fade _

_Don't hesthesitate its not too late _

_I go crazy _

_I go crazy _

_And do you know _

_And do you know _

_And do you know _

_And do you know _

_And do you know _

_Without you i just go crazy _

_And do you know _

_All i can think about is the way you are _

_And do you know _

_Only You can save me baby from going through this life all alone_

The music stopped, the crowd going wild. For once, Mikan gave them a genuine smile. "Good night, Vegas!" Mikan said. A flash of light covered the stage, and when the light dulled, the band was gone.

* * *

Mikan walked through the hallways out of the Stadium, the band following her. The band were all males.

"So, who's your 'special' someone?" The main guitarist asked, smirking slyly. He had short brown hair, dark blue eyes, and brown skin. He was the second shortest, being only a few inches taller then Mikan.

"My fiance." Mikan said coldly, not even sparing him a glance.

"You must really like him." The drummer said. He had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and was the tallest.

"Yeah. Never seen you smile, Myra." The pianist said, smiling gently at her. He was by for the cutest of the bunch, having short blonde hair, gorgeous lime green eyes, and being the perfect height. Mikan opened her mouth to give a sharp reply when a blonde figure ran up.

"Myra." The girl said shyly, stopping in front of Mikan. Mikan smiled, scooping the girl up into her arms.

"It's a little late for you to still be up, don't you think, Kisa?" Mikan asked. 'Kisa' aka Liv nodded shyly. "We'll have practice at my place in two days." Mikan said, walking away.

"Sheesh. She should lighten up." The guitarist muttered, earning himself a nudge with an elbow. "Ouch!"

"Shaddup, Shaun." The pianist said.

"Ooooh, Lover boy have a crush?" Shaun teased. When he received a glare he frowned. "You need to lighten up too, _Fraiser_." Shaun smirked.

"Oi! Both of you shut up." The drummer hissed. As he walked away, he muttered, "Bloody idiots."

"They are arguing again." Liv said softly.

"I know. When aren't they?" Mikan asked, smirking.

"When you are around." Liv replied. Mikan's smile weakened a bit. "Sorry.." Liv muttered softly.

"I can't stick around forever. I have to go back to them." Mikan said sadly.

"Perhaps I could get those dunces Japanese lessons and you can all go to Japan?" Liv offered. Mikan's eyes widened for a moment.

"That would work. But I don't want to be working my whole life. If I get back soon, Sakura will never know about my absence... but if I bring the whole band back, she'll remember how I was almost never home. I don't want my Sakura to be raised without a father." Mikan said.

"Ah well. Natsume got to do all the hard baby stuff." Liv grinned.

"Bullshit! I bet you anything he convinced Liz to do most of it!" Mikan joked. Liv giggled a bit, hugging Mikan, who hugged the girl in her arms back. Mikan frowned suddenly.

"What is it?" Liv asked in her sky voice.

"I wonder if the Academy is still in chaos... I mean, their Principal 'suddenly' died..." Mikan explained, remembering how she made almost everyone forget about the event.

"I wouldn't know. Been here the whole time. You should be more worried about whether your soon-to-be-husband is still alive, or better yet, in one piece." Liv muttered.

"EH!?" Mikan exclaimed, staring at Liv.

"Nothing." Liv shrugged boredly. "I want ice-cream. Strawberry."

"Fine..." Mikan huffed.

* * *

**Again, I won't be posting the next chapter until atleast next week. Sorry guys, it's not even half way written and it's been two weeks. XD**

**Also, sorry this chapter was short. 3 Within Temptation. Next ones longer, which is why it's taking so long to right.**


	3. Will my Heart Survive

**Heya guys. Good news! I'll probably be updateing more often, getting back into the writing mood. I already have the sequel to this story planned out! It will be based on Sakura's life, though. Anyways, Please review guys. Next chapter is almost done, and it's alot more dramatic then this one. Mikan and Olivia, aka Myra and Kisa, return to Japan, but the band follows them. **

**Please read and review guys, it's much appreciated when you do! :3**

* * *

"So hang on... We have three more cities on our tour, but only time to make two of them?" Shaun asked, running his hand through his short brown hair.

"Yes.." Myra, aka Mikan said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Yuki asked, frowning.

"Well, I didn't want to rush or worry anyone." Myra explained.

"We shouldn't worry about it. What we need to worry about now is makeing it on time. Three cities, three states, and only 3 weeks. Shouldn't be too hard to get it worked out." Fraiser said, put a hand to his chin.

"On another note.." Myra started, her voice emotionless, as it always is. "I have been working on a new song."

"Well, lets hear it." Shaun said.

Mikan handed each band member a music sheet, and they all gathered up around their musical instruments. After nearly an hour of rehearseing Mikan, or Myra, frowned. "Are we ready?" She asked. The members nodded, and Myra nodded. They started playing the song, and after 30 seconds, Mikan started singing.

_Feel like you've never felt before_

_I have to wait no more_

_There's no one else like you_

_So plain and beautiful_

_The dream of my life_

_I'd rather have you in my arms_

_Before I have to die_

_Like a fool I've searched for things that unite_

_But I've never accepted_

_is it true? Is it right?_

_Like a fool in the night_

_I wish I could it be_

_Please just slip me a message_

_is it better to be free?_

_Like a fool I've searched for things that unite_

_But I've never accepted_

_is it true? Is it right?_

_Like a fool in the night_

_I wish I could it be_

_Please just slip me a message_

_I'd rather be free_

The singing stopped, and for over a minute it was only the band playing the music. Finally, Myra started singing yet again.

_Feel, like you've never felt before_

_I have to wait no more_

_There's no one else like you_

_So plain and beautiful_

_Dream of my life_

_Rather have you in my arms_

_Before I have to die_

_Like a fool I've searched for things that unite_

_But I've never accepted_

_is it true? Is it right?_

_Like a fool in the night_

_I wish I could it be_

_Please just slip me a message_

_is it better to be free?_

_Like a fool I've searched for things that unite_

_But I've never accepted_

_is it true? Is it right?_

_Like a fool in the night_

_I wish I could it be_

_Please just slip me a message_

_I'd rather be free._

Clapping sounded from the other side of the room, and the band turned to look at the person makeing the noise, only to see a tall woman with orange hair, dressed in a suit and boots. "Manager." Myra said, nodding to her.

"The performance was wonderful. Who wrote this song?" The manager asked. Yuki, Shaun, and Fraiser all pointed to Myra, who was ignoring them all. "Myra again? You three need to stop slacking off!"

"And you need to stop bitching." Myra hissed, throwing a bag over her shoulder, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut in her managers startled face, useing her heel to kick it. She continued walking through the dark hallways, looking pissed. "Kisa, come on..." She called, and a little blonde head popped up from one of the doorways. The girl peeled herself from the dark wall, skipping after Mikan.

"You were harsh to her. Bad day?" 'Kisa', or Liv asked, looking genuinly concerned. Mikan stopped, crouching to the ground with a hand over her eyes.

"I miss him.. I miss him a hell of alot more then I thought I would..." Mikan said with a shakey voice, sitting down completely. Liv put her tiny hand on Mikan's back, looking upset. "I feel like I'm missing apart of me. I feel empty, and that makes sad. Being sad makes me angry, and being angry makes me harsh. Being harsh makes me regretful... How can one person live with all these feelings?" Mikan asked, almost to herself. Her voice shook even more, as though crying.

"What will she think when she's older, and only _he_ is in all her pictures? What if there are no pictures for the last year? What will she ask? How will I answer? What can I say..?" Mikan asks, tearing up even more. Kisa, or Liv, frowned, rubbing her back softly with her tiny hand. Written on her face was regret, understanding, compassion, but most of all, pain.

"Myra?" Mikan heard Yuki call her. Instantly, Mikan was on her feet, looking like there was nothing wrong. She turned around in time to see Yuki takeing a corner right towards her.

"What?" Myra asked coldly.

"Erm... Well, where is it you have to go exactly?" Yuki asked, frowning.

"I'm moving to Japan." Myra said meekly, messing with Kisa's hair in an attempt to pull the braid out.

"Japan?" Yuki blinked.

"Yes, Japan. My hu- YEOUCH!" Myra yelped at Kisa bit her hand. "WHAT THE HELL, KISA!?" Myra screamed, jumping up and snarling at the 'oh-so-innocent' three year old.

"I like my hair..." Kisa muttered shyly, stroking her braid.

"What's going on? We heard someone yell." Myra heard another voice, and turned to see the rest of the band was now gawking at her. Myra jabbed a finger accusingly at Kisa.

"SHE BIT ME!" Myra screamed, glareing furiously at Kisa. Kisa smiled very slightly, only so Myra could see it.

''Uh..." Fraiser started, looking startled at Myra's fury.

"YOU! DO THAT AGAIN, AND I WILL SEND YOU BACK HOME TO _HER_!" Myra screamed, stopming off without another word, ignoreing the bandmates trying to get her attention.

"Err..." Shaun muttered, looking confused as Kisa oh-so-innocently skipped after Myra.

"Well... Better get the tickets, Manager..." Yuki said, frowning at the retreating figures.

"Shouldn't we get her permission first?" The manager asked.

"Pft. Like her telling us no will stop us." Shaun laughed.

* * *

Mikan stood on the stage, dressed in tight black leather pants, combat boots, and a long sleeved gothic styled shirt. The shirt was black with red strings that made up the corset-like front. Behind her was the band, and even further back, hidden by the crowd but not by the band, stood Kisa with the manager. Today the band was playing in Sacromento, the last stop on their tour. The band had managed to squeeze into the tight schedual, makeing this concert just on time.

Without a word, Mikan strode forward towards the Microphone. As soon as she left the dark part of the stage, a multi-colored lights started flashing, causeing the whole stage to glow. The band instantly began playing their intro song.

_"__Our Crazy Beatz are lockin_

_Now we wanna hear you rockin_

_So lets fight for right_

_All through the night_

_And make this party jumpin!_

_We are searching for Salvation_

_As we dance across the Nation_

_Cause the time is right_

_to touch the light_

_On every single station"_

The singing when silent, and for more then a minute the band played without the singer. Finally, after two minutes, Mikan started singing again, repeating the lyrics.

_"Our Crazy Beatz are lockin_

_Now we wanna hear you rockin_

_So lets fight for right_

_All through the night_

_And make this party jumpin!_

_We are searching for Salvation_

_As we dance across the Nation_

_Cause the time is right_

_to touch the light_

_On every single station"_

Immediatly, the band began thier next upbeat song.

_"__Turn around, Turn around_

_Turn around, Turn around_

_Is it right or is it wrong  
Don't wanna do a cover song  
Call me silly and call me fool  
Only because I break the damn rule_

_Don't fit business but I don't care  
Music is more and more we share  
Don't give up, just follow my way  
Dance (What I've got to say?)_

_This is not another cover song  
Done for the money when I tears off have gone  
One for the music and two for dance  
This was my first and last romance_

_This is not another cover song  
Done for the money when I tears off have gone  
One for the music and two for dance  
This was my first and last romance_

_Have a vision a new idea  
You are the one that's why I'm here  
Have a message from the way  
No more sun is when there's something to say_

_Don't fit business but I don't care  
Music is more and more we share  
Don't give up, just follow my way  
Dance (What I've got to say?)_

_This is not another cover song  
Done for the money when I tears off have gone  
One for the music and two for dance  
This was my first and last romance_

_This is not another cover song  
Done for the money when I tears off have gone  
One for the music and two for dance  
This was my first and last romance _

_This was my first and last romance"_

Mikans beautiful voice echoed through the stadium as the ending blended into the beginning of another song.

_"Feel like you've never felt before_

_I have to wait no more_

_There's no one else like you_

_So plain and beautiful_

_The dream of my life_

_I'd rather have you in my arms_

_Before I have to die_

_Like a fool I've searched for things that unite_

_But I've never accepted_

_is it true? Is it right?_

_Like a fool in the night_

_I wish I could it be_

_Please just slip me a message_

_is it better to be free?_

_Like a fool I've searched for things that unite_

_But I've never accepted_

_is it true? Is it right?_

_Like a fool in the night_

_I wish I could it be_

_Please just slip me a message_

_I'd rather be free_

_Feel, like you've never felt before_

_I have to wait no more_

_There's no one else like you_

_So plain and beautiful_

_Dream of my life_

_Rather have you in my arms_

_Before I have to die_

_Like a fool I've searched for things that unite_

_But I've never accepted_

_is it true? Is it right?_

_Like a fool in the night_

_I wish I could it be_

_Please just slip me a message_

_is it better to be free?_

_Like a fool I've searched for things that unite_

_But I've never accepted_

_is it true? Is it right?_

_Like a fool in the night_

_I wish I could it be_

_Please just slip me a message_

_I'd rather be free."_

_"Will my heart survive?  
I know you are the only one  
The love of all my life, oh baby  
Will my heart survive?  
I know you are the only one  
Keep this love alive (alive)_

_I am lonely, alone again  
Is this really just the moment where it ends?  
A fallen angel, a broken dream  
Will it end now, like an old movie scene?  
I know for sure, my dreams come true  
Can't you see, what hope can do?_

_Oh, will my heart survive?  
I know you are the only one  
The love of all my life, oh baby  
Will my heart survive  
My love is here, but you are gone  
Keep this love alive (alive)_

_It's not easy, just one more try  
Is this really just the moment where clouds do fly?_

_I am sorry - please take your time  
Oh, you'll never find a bigger love than mine  
Oh, please don't go, don't break my heart  
I miss you so, don't tear apart_

_Oh, Will my heart survive?  
I know you are the only one  
The love of all my life, oh baby  
Will my heart survive?  
My love is here, but you are gone  
Keep this love alive (alive)_

_Will my heart survive?  
I know you are the only one  
The love of all my life, oh baby  
Will my heart survive?  
I know you are the only  
The love of my life, oh baby  
Will my heart survive?"_

Mikan sighed, stepping back from the microphone. A flash of fire engulfed the stage, but quickly faded. The stage was empty.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell them the band was breaking up?" Yuki asked Mikan curiously. Mikan was currently giving Kisa a piggyback ride, and looked at him from over her shoulder.

"I figured they can get off their asses and spend two dollars buying themselves a magazine and reading it there." Mikan said crossly. Yuki smirked, looking at the other band mates.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't tell them." Shaun said, setting a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"And why is that?" Mikan meekly asked, pinching the top of his hand and picking it up between those fingers, dropping his hand away from her shoulder.

"Well, cause we're going to Japan with ya, Myra!" Shaun said happily, then quickly hid behind Fraiser as Mikan suddenly stopped.

"..." The managed frowned at Mikan's silence, tapping her fingers together nervously. Fraiser frowned in anticipation, bracing his ears. Shaun... hid, and Yuki merely stood there, as though he wasn't paying attention to anything at all. Meanwhile, Kisa was laughing her ass off into Mikan's shoulder. All of a sudden, Kisa hit the floor with a thud, on her butt, and Mikan was gone.


	4. Confrontation

**Guys! I've had this story up for three weeks! Six reviews? Really? I had six reviews by the first 6 hours the first chapter of 'The Reason' was up! Come on people. It took forever for me to motivate myself to write this chapter because I don't know if people are being lazy, if they don't know what to say, or if this story is just that bad. Please review?**

**Speaking of writeing this story, I just finished it. The last 8 chapters were fun to write, though! I have always been interested in plants, and it was fun to write about what I know. I ever described most of the plants. Most of the plants are posted in their scientific names, which were fun to learn, but I'll translate them at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Mikan scowled, dropping her suitcase on the hard airport runway. Still pissed, Mikan strode from her private jet in a hurry, three very amused guys and one frightened manager following with their suitcases. Most of their luggage was shipped to their hotel, but they needed a weeks worth of clothing in case their luggage was late.

Mikan had been in an incredibly fowl mood since the day before, when she found out the band was coming, and was completely silent the entire time. Olivia silently followed, her blonde locks bouncing with every step. "Myra." Kisa called softly, koala climbing up her 'elder sister', Mikan. Mikan silently looked at Kisa, granting her a quiet, calming look.

Kisa sighed, sitting on Mikan's shoulder and hugging the young adults neck lightly. The band slid through the gates into the cool airport, and Myra quickly whipped around, glaring "I don't want you guys to bother me while I'm at home. We're going to my home first, then you guys continue to your place." Myra hissed, turning on her heel and striding away.

The three guys sighed, exchanging glances before following Mira and Kisa. Walking through the airport, the band caught the eye of quite a few people, mainly tourists who began crowding the group of six. Mira simply ignored them, pushing through the people, Kisa atop her shoulders, while the other four band members followed more slowly.

Mira pushed through the gates, finally halting her angry steps in front of a black limousine She swung the black door open, picking a now-giggling Kisa from her shoulders as she did. Climbing into the limousine, Mira lounged on the long seats, Kisa in her lap, playing with Mira's ocean blue streaks in her black hair. After five minutes of relaxing, the three guys finally joined them.

As they climbed in and made themselves comfortable, the Manager closed the door. "Hey! Remember to go to the _right_ town this time?" Mikan called after her. The manager giggled weakly as she walked from the door and slid into the passengers seat up front, telling the driver where to go.

"Hey, Myra." Yuki called, drawing her attention. Myra eyed Yuki curiously and waited for him to continue. "What kind of town do you live in?" He asked. This drew the attention of Fraiser and Shaun, who ceased bickering to stare at Mikan expectantly. With a sigh of defeat, Mikan looked at the limousine windows with sad eyes.

"Small... Quiet, rural..." Mikan said bleakly.

"What about the people?" Shaun asked curiously. Myra winced slightly, and Kisa gently hugged Mikan comfortingly. Taking the hint, the band fell silent.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Finally, after two hours of tension, the limousine pulled to a stop in front of a two story, Japanese styled house. Myra and Kisa silently stepped out, Kisa holding Myra's hand tightly. Myra's brow was furrowed with worry as she pulled her suitcase from the trunk. None of this went unnoticed, but the band sat silently in the limousine as the pair stepped towards the house. They weren't leaving until Myra told them they could.

The three watched with anticipation as Myra opened the house door. The two girls walked inside and disappeared from sight. A few moments passed, and suddenly an earsplitting cry sounded from the house, "LIZ!!". Shaun was instantly out of the Limousine, followed by Fraiser, Shaun, and the Manager. They all ran inside the house, seeing neither girls.

They heard frantic foot steps upstairs and found Kisa running around, desperation in her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Shaun silently stepped away from the group, walking around to find Myra. He slid open a paper door, freezing at the sight he faced. The room had been trashed, broken baby furniture everywhere. Standing oven the smashed crib was a frozen Myra.

Tentatively, Shaun stepped towards Myra, gently touching her shoulder. As if shocked, Myra jerked away from him, her eyes wide with fear. Slowly, recognition and calmness overcame the fear, and Myra stepped around Shaun. Shaun quietly followed her as she left the room, stopping when Myra shoved the manager away from a wailing Kisa.

"Liv." Myra said. Everyone exchanged confused glances, trying to figure out who she was talking to, or about. Kneeling down, Myra hissed more forcefully. "Liv." Myra repeated. Kisa wailed even louder, grabbing Myra's arm to cry into it. Instead, Myra yanked away from the small girl and slapped the blonde 4 year old, startling the silent group around them.

"Liv!" Myra growled. The small girl finally raised her tear filled, terrified eyes at Myra. "They are gone. They are all gone." She pulled the small girl into her arms, glaring at Shaun, the manager, Yuki, and Fraiser. "Get to your hotel. Olivia and I are leaving for three months. Yes, her real name is Olivia, and yes, three months. Now get the hell out."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

It didn't take much to convince them to leave. Now, two hours later, Mikan and Liv were sitting on the sofa, Mikan's disguise dropped. Instead of black hair with blue stripes, her shoulder was covered by brown hair. Her eyes hazel, and her skin pale again. Liv was finally calmed down, and Mikan was experiencing an inner rage, though she was being calm and collective about it. The worst kind of anger. "Alright. Who could have done this?" Mikan asked, turning to the blonde girl.

"I am not sure. Liz and my enemies consisted of the Principal, no one else." Liv said, looking at her lap.

"Well, we only buried the Principal. He had many followers we never killed." Mikan frowned, staring at Liv.

"You are right. How could we have been so foolish...?" Olivia frowned as well, her blue eyes widening with realization. "Mikan, get up." Olivia quickly jumped to her feet, Mikan slowly standing as well. "I'm going to use a number of Alices. Copy them all."

"I see. Very well." Mikan frowned, raising her hand quietly. Olivia raised her hand as well, a huge stream of water flying from her palm. Mikan quickly 'caught' the water in her hand, showing that she copied it. Then Olivia used Ice, and Mikan repeated the actions. This continued for about 30 minuted before Liv finally sat down.

Mikan stayed standing, scanning her house. The well furnished beautiful house she left a year ago was now a crashed, trashed, and in every way destroyed. Mikan let out a depressed sigh. "Come on." She grabbed Olivia's hand, disappearing before she could protest. With a flash, they appeared inside of AAO headquarters.

Mikan looked around confused for a bit before shrugging. "Cover your ears." She grinned at Liv. Silently, the small girl covered her ears with her hands. "OI! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Mikan screeched loudly. With a content purr, she sat down, leaning against the wall and waited. Liv sat next to her, staring at her feet silently, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Any day now..." Mikan yawned. Finally, a long brown haired woman took a corner and looked right at them, her eyes blazing.

"MIKAN! HOW COULD YOU SPEAK SUCH LANGUAGE TOWARDS YOUR MOTHER!?" Yuka roared, pouting at her daughter. Silently, Mikan stood up and embraced her mother.

"Tell me they are here... please..." Mikan whispered sadly. Yuka, confused, hugged her daughter back.

"No one is here any more, Mikan. No one you know." Yuka whispered back. Suddenly, Mikan pulled back, frowning at her mother.

"Aoi and Youichi?" She asked hesitantly. Yuka silently shook her head, her eyes filling with sadness. "Sakura? Natsume?" Mikan grabbed her mother, staring into her eyes. "When was the last time you saw them?" Mikan demanded, her eyes wide.

"I only saw them once since you left, 4 months ago.." Yuka frowned, her eyes widening with understanding. "They are gone?" Mikan looked at the floor to the side.

"What happened to Aoi and Youichi?" Mikan asked.

"They disappeared without a word. We didn't think they were kidnapped, as they took all their clothes and items with them. We thought you came and took them with you." Yuka frowned.

"When?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When did they disappear?" Mikan asked, raising her head to scowl at her mother. Yuka touched her chin thoughtfully. For a moment, Mikan wondered how she could be related to someone so scatterbrained, but then recalled that she was once the same way. Before she met Persona. Narrowing her eyes, Mikan patiently waited for Yuka.

"14 weeks ago I believe." Yuka replied finally.

"14 weeks? Three in a half _months_?" Mikan exclaimed, pulling a hand to her mouth. "Oh Kami..." She muttered. Briefly, she thought she was about to cry, but quickly recovered her composure. Mikan whipped around and stared at Liv, who was still curled up against the wall, her face in her knees. "Stay here." Mikan said softly, teleporting away.

Mikan frowned thoughtfully as she leaped through the city, using a super jump Alice to jump from roof top to roof top. She skid to a halt, blinking away with a flash. Mikan instantly found herself being afflicted by an ear piercing screech as she appeared out of thin air. She knew that was the sound of Gakuen Alice's intruder alarm, smiling at herself in relief of her success.

She stood in a dark room filled with gadgets, and knew it to be Hotaru's lab. Taking in her near empty surroundings, Mikan began to wonder if Hotaru and Ruka ever returned to Gakuen Alice after they escaped. Mikan suddenly became aware of the fact that she was not alone in the seemingly empty room. Not giving this away, Mikan silently stepped towards a lab table, jumping up and sitting down.

The lights suddenly flickered to life, and Mikan found herself surrounded by quite a few people. Two she didn't recognize, one was Persona, another was a smug looking Makira, and another was Nobara, who looked scared. Mikan merely laid back on the table, lounging comfortably "Long time no see, loves. How have you been?" Mikan oh so sweetly asked, her eyes focused on Makira and Persona. Towards Persona, her question was genuine, but that was hidden by how towards Makira, the question was taunting.

Makira let out a soft hiss, and the black cat in her arms followed suit. Mikan purred at Makira. "Aw, ready to play already are we?" Mikan taunted.

"Leave us." Makira growled. The two girls and Nobara disappeared, leaving Persona and Makira. With a sudden snarl, Makira released quite a few wind blades flying towards Mikan. Mikan quickly rolled from the table, the blades flying over her head and hitting the wall behind her. Standing up, Mikan dusted off her long, black dress.

"You've gotten faster. I have lost my touch a bit, not using my Alice in a year. I'd really rather not dirty this dress, but if you insist, I'll play." Mikan purred. Without a word, Makira lunged forward, releasing huge blasts of wind from her palms. The black cat quickly leapt away, landing on the table beside the one Mikan had earlier occupied.

Mikan smiled ever so sweetly at Makira, leaping into the air. She swiftly landed in front of Makira. "Boo." Mikan said, grabbing Makira's neck and slamming her into one of the walls. Persona silently stood to the side. "So tell me, what's a sweet little thing like you want with Natsume and my daughter?" Mikan asked. Silence. A gasp sounded as Mikan tightened her grip on the girls neck, threatening to snap it. "I suggest you answer me, I'm really not in the mood to play any more." Mikan growled.

"Why would I want Natsume? He's an ass. Your daughter carries your blood, so I wouldn't be caught in the same _town_ as that disgusting creature." Makira snarled furiously.

"Weeeeeeell, the Natsume comment I'll let slide, because that's true most of the time. However, I don't take kindly to you calling my daug-" Mikan was cut off as her eyes went wide. Quickly, Mikan dropped Makira and spun around, but not quick enough. A large gash form from her elbow to wrist. With stunned eyes, Mikan stared at the wound. Had she been a second to slow, she would have just lost her arm. "..._Much_ quicker.." Mikan corrected her earlier comment.

Makira stepped to the side, scowling at Mikan. "You bitch." Makira spat. "Why aren't you dead yet?" She yelled, purple eyes glaring furiously. Slowly, Mikan took her eyes from her arm and grinned sheepishly at Makira.

"Why haven't you learned to keep your emo-?" Mikan was cut off when Makira growled, launching herself of Mikan again. As she leapt, she summoned a good twenty blades of wind. Mikan frowned, thrusting one hand forward. A huge gust flew out, blasting Makira and her wind blades away. Mikan frowned as a few of the blades were strong enough to push through her own wind, but didn't flinch as they cut her leg and cheek.

"I said I don't want to play." Mikan hissed. Limping forward, showing nothing despite the obvious pain, Mikan stood over Makira and snarled. "Return them to me in the next 3 months, or I'll kill you." Makira glared furiously but silently at Mikan. With a snort, Mikan turned on her heel, stepping towards Persona. Makira's scowl turned into an malicious smirk, standing up and walking out of the classroom without a word. The schools alarms stopped suddenly, and Mikan eyed the emotionless Persona, who stepped out of the shadows and came closer to her.

"You are well, Rei?" Mikan asked softly. Persona's face didn't change at all, however he was somewhat pleased. She was one of the few he allowed to call him by his name, and he liked being called by his 'human' name every once in a while.

"I am alive." Persona said simply.

"I can see that." Mikan said sadly. "I am glad you weren't harmed last year..."

"As am I. You will be pleased to know that it was not his copy you killed. It was the true body." Persona explained. Mikan's lips turned to create a weak smile.

"I am indeed." Mikan murmured

"You disappeared" Persona said. Mikan looked up, eying Persona with confusion. "For a year now, you have been gone. Now you are back, and you seem different."

"I am different." Mikan spat, sitting down on one of the desks again. Her right leg hung over the side of the table, her left leg up so that Mikan rested her cheek on it, staring at Persona curiously. "My daughter and husband are missing. Know anything about that?" Persona raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am offended, Mikan." He teased softly. "I know nothing. If I did know, I would tell you. I owe you that much." He said, his crimson eyes cold as ice. Mikan stared into them, her eyes softening with sadness for a mere second before they became hard and angry.

"I wish the person who took my loved ones to suffer and die." Mikan hissed.

"Yes, yes. Well, you can't do that until you see the person and know their name." Persona snickered softly. Suddenly, Mikan flipped off the table and landed elegantly on her feet, her back to Persona as she began to step towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"You are annoying me. I'm going away from you." Mikan stopped at the doorway, her hand gripping the side of the wall as she turned her head only enough to glare at Persona with one eye. "I'm disappointed, Rei. You let that girl push you around too much." Mikan spat, teleporting away yet again.

"Tch. You have no idea what she can do." Persona hissed to the empty room.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mikan appeared deep inside a large forest. She glared at the ground for a few moments, her eyes widening. Confusion flickered in her eyes as she looked around, scanning the trees. '_What in the... I can't use my Alices...' _She thought, trying to teleport. With an annoyed hiss, Mikan began to hike through the woods. As she hiked through the large forest, her eyes were constantly darting back and forth in front of her.

The sun was setting, and Mikan was already hungry and thirsty. Food she could go a week without before getting worried, but water was necessary. She scowled deeply, searching now for some source of water. Mikan turned, walking deeper into the forest in a different direction. As she tread over the bracken covered undergrowth, something reached her ears. She spun around, racing through the bushes.

After a few minutes, she slide to a stop, finding herself face to face with a pond. She looked at it, her thirst becoming nearly unbearable. She began to kneel down to drink some when her breath caught, and she froze mid-kneel. Surrounding the pond were many beautiful plants. Mikan jumped up, mentally scolding herself for being so unobservant She stepped back from the pond, looking at the plants.

They were all very beautiful, probably to help lure people here, she realized. Mikan stepped forward, grabbing a large branch from a pink bush. The branch was covered in beautiful four-petaled pink flowers. There were at least 20 on the tip of each branch alone, likely more. With a hiss of disgust, Mikan threw the branch back against the bush, holding her hand away from the rest of her body.

Whirling around, Mikan grabbed another plant with the same hand. This branch was attached to a large viney plant, blue grape-like berries covering it. Mikan released it and ran to the edge of the pond. She stopped right in front of a bush, a huge branch from it laying in the water. Hesitantly, Mikan grabbed a plant from the bush and looked at it, instantly freezing

"Oh, hell." She whispered, her eyes wide. She dropped the branch, it slamming back into the water with a loud splash, and straightened up. She looked around the tiny valley, her hand outstretched in front of her as she avoided touching herself with it. Mikan scanned the plants, freezing "Yew, Cocculus, Daphne..." Her eyes fell back to the plants that were touching the water.

"Convallaria Majalis, Digitalis... Even Jimson Weed..." Mikan muttered, her eyes wide and filled with horror as she named the plants. She stared at the water thoughtfully. '_Some of the plants are in the water... These plants shouldn't be here. Someone planted them here, in this position... Meaning they meant to make someone so thirsty they'd drink from here without a second thought... Poisoning? Why would someone go to these lengths to poison someone? This makes no sense. Maybe if all the plants had the same effects it would, but some of these can make you simply insane, while some of these will kill you...'_

Mikan looked at the huge vines that covered the ground around the pond. She kneeled down, seeing as she was right at the pond, and pulled some of the vines away, revealing a mass of small, black and purplish-red berries. She sucked in a breath, staring at the plant. With a loud, angry hiss, Mikan jumped to her feet. '_Belladonna.' _She thought angrily. '_Someone means to kill me. Someone forced me here and trapped me without use of my Alices, and they wish to kill me. If not for my training, they would have succeeded!'_

_

* * *

_

**Yew: This is so toxic, 5 berries can kill a man in one minute or less. The foliage is even more toxic then that.**

**Cocculus - Moonseed: The berries look like wild grapes, though they are fatal.**

**Daphne: Only a few berries will kill a child.**

**Convallaria Majalis - Lily of the Valley: The leaves and flowers from this beautiful plant will cause irregular pulse and heartbeat, usually causeing mental confusion as well.**

**Digitalis - Foxglove: Leaves do the same thing as the Lily of the Valley, only these take large amounts to do it, and this plant can be fatal.**

**Jimson Weed - Thorn Apple: Distorted sight, delirium, incoherence and even comas can be caused by this. This plant can be fatal, and all parts of it are poisonous.**

**And~~ end translations. Again, please review! I need to know if I should even bother with the next chapter or not...**


End file.
